The Cullen's Go To Hogwarts
by WolfHowl091
Summary: "Carlisle, I've just set the shed on fire!" Now that they have discovered they have magic, they must learn how to control it. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron must help them to protect their deepest and most darkest secret, or something terrible could happen.
1. Diagon Alley

It was a warm, sunny Saturday morning. The birds were singing in the trees, the river was a crystal blue. The trees were covered in pink blossom-

"Carlisle, I've just set the shed on fire!" Alice called, rushing inside.

"What?!" Esme said.

"The shed is on fire!" Emmett said.

"Yes, we all know!" Alice said.

"It's time to go to Hogwarts." Carlisle said.

"Hogwarts?" Bella asked.

"A school for witches and wizards." Carlisle said.

"Um…" Bella was unsure about it all.

"I've kept all the letters." Carlisle said.

He passed a letter to Edward.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Cullen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress.

"What does it mean, 'we await your owl'?" Edward asked.

"An owl is like email in the wizarding world." Carlisle explained.

"So what? We're all wizards?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "Come on, we've got to go to Diagon Alley."

"Where?" Rosalie asked.

"Diagon Alley." Carlisle repeated.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"London." Carlisle said.

So the Cullen's all went off to London, to go to Diagon Alley to get all their things for Hogwarts.

* * *

"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon shouted up the stairs. Harry looked at the door, shrugged and then went back to reading. "CONTROL THAT BLOODY BIRD!"

Harry smirked and carried on reading. There was a knock at the front door. Please be Ron, please be Ron…Harry was thinking to himself.

Harry could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Come on Harry." Ron said, opening the door.

Harry jumped up and grabbed his things. Ron held Hedwig as they both ran down the stairs.

"Hello Mr Weasley." Harry said.

"Got your broom Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, running back up the stairs to get his broom. He reappeared a few seconds later. "So we'll be flying?"

"Yes." Mr Weasley said. "Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Muggle."

"What?!" Aunt Petunia spat, looking shocked.

"Um…Right everyone, let's go." Mr Weasley said pushing Harry and Ron out of the door.

Harry looked back. Aunt Petunia still had a shocked look on her face and Uncle Vernon just stared.

"Come on Harry!" Ron called, already on his broom. Harry walked into the road and got on his broom. His clothes had just been sent to The Burrow.

The air was cold and little rain drops hit Harry's face every few seconds. He knew he was faster on his broom than Ron was, but he didn't know exactly where The Burrow was.

Harry loved the idea of going to The Burrow. The warm house and Mrs Weasley's home cooking. And of course, Ginny.

"Nearly there Harry!" Ron called.

And soon enough, they were at The Burrow, met by the delicious smell or cakes and biscuits baking.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley called running outside, still wearing an apron and oven gloves. She hugged Harry.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." Harry said.

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Come in out of the cold. I have a pie in the oven."

They walked into the house. Ginny was by the door.

"Hi Harry." She said.

"Hi Ginny." Harry replied.

He went to sit next to Ginny.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Good. You?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah." Harry said.

It was awkward after the whole Ginny-Dean relationship.

"Mum says we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Ron said.

"Cool." Harry replied. "I, um, better unpack a bit." He said to Ginny.

"Oh, yeah." She replied.

* * *

"Carlisle, where exactly is the Leaky Cauldron?" Rose asked.

"London." He replied.

"I know that, but where exactly in London?"

"I have no idea!" Carlisle said.

"Comforting." Bella said. "So, Carlisle, how come Jacob's got magic?"

"I have no idea." Carlisle replied.

Bella rolled her eyes and went to stand with Edward.

They walked for what would seem forever for a human, but for a vampire, it was like taking a few steps.

"Are we there yet?" Renesmee called, "I'm getting bored!"

"We are meeting Hagrid here." Carlisle said. "And he's running late, as usual."

"You know this 'Hagrid' guy?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we went to school together." Carlisle said.

"Wait, you have magic?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know." Carlisle said.

"I didn't know magic existed until yesterday! I don't go looking for stuff like that in people's heads!" Edward said.

"Ah, Hagrid. Finally!" Carlisle said.

"Hello Carlisle! And this must be your family." Hagrid said.

"Adopted family." Carlisle corrected him. "My wife, Esme. That's Edward. This is his wife, Bella and their daughter, Renesmee and her boyfriend, Jacob. This is Alice and Jasper and that's Emmett and Rosalie."

"Big family." Hagrid said to Carlisle. "Hello everyone, I'm Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. So are you all vampires?"

"No, Jacob's a werewolf and Renesmee is half human, half vampire." Carlisle said. "But don't tell anyone about any of us. Only you and Dumbledore know."

Hagrid nodded. "Well, Diagon Alley awaits."

Hagrid led them to the Leaky Cauldron. He went into the back and tapped the wall with his pink umbrella. Bella and Edward exchanged glances. Then the wall parted, leading into a sunny alley way.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said. "You better go to Gringotts first."

"Thank you Hagrid." Carlisle said.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts." Hagrid replied.

Carlisle nodded and walked off.

"Do people's 'parents' come to?" Rose asked.

"No, Esme and I are both teaching there."

"What are you teaching?" Bella asked.

"I'm teaching Muggle Studies." Esme said.

"What's a Muggle?" Bella asked.

"Someone who doesn't have magic." Carlisle said. "And I'm teaching Special Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"Ok, and that is?" Bella said.

"Learning about mythical creatures, like werewolves and vampires." Carlisle said.

"Ooh, that lesson's going to be fun!" Jacob said sarcastically.

Renesmee frowned at him.

"Here we go, Gringotts." Carlisle said.

* * *

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione called, running up to them and hugging them.

"Whoa Hermione!" Ron said trying to push her off.

Harry laughed at him. "Come on, we've got lots to buy." Harry said.

They walked into Flourish and Blotts as Bella and Edward were coming out.

"Hello, I've never seen you before, are you new to Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Yes." Bella quickly replied and then walked off.

"They're really nice people." Ron said.

"Don't be sarcastic Ron; I'm sure they are very nice." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I've got to go and buy some new Quidditch gloves!"


	2. The Journey To Hogwarts

"Mum, stop fussing! I can take care of myself." Renesmee said.

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it!" Bella said.

"Listen to you mother." Edward said.

"Remember, you're not my parents here. Having a daughter that's the same age as you? That's weird." Renesmee said.

"Just get onto the platform." Bella said.

"I don't want to go first! You're my mum, remember? Lead by example."

"I preferred you when you were a baby." Bella said.

"What a way to make a girl feel loved. Thanks mum!"

"Will both of you just get on to the platform! We're going to miss the train." Edward was getting impatient.

"Why don't you go first dad?"

"I-um…" Edward trailed off.

"I'll go first." Carlisle said. He ran straight at the wall and disappeared. Next went Esme, then Edward and Emmett, then Jacob, Jasper, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee .

The steam engine whistled.

"Come on everybody!" Carlisle called. "Esme and I will be with the other teachers. We'll see you later."

"Bye!" Esme called, already getting on to the train.

"Come on guys!" Emmett called.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder if we'll see those weird people we saw in Diagon Alley." Ron said, looking out the window.

"Ron, you don't even know them!" Hermione shot back at him.

"Talking of weird people…" Harry pointed out of the door that led to the walk way on the train.

All of the Cullen's walked past.

* * *

"Come on guy's, everywhere else is full." Bella said.

"They look weird. Anyway, Emmett, Jasper and I are all older than you in human years, so we shouldn't sit with whatever year you are." Rosalie said.

"Well, you keep looking. I'm fine here." Alice said.

"Fine." Rosalie said as she walked off. "Emmett, Jasper?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Rose-" Emmett began.

"Now." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

Emmett looked at Edward and then followed Rosalie and Alice pushed Jasper to make him to go with them.

Renesmee opened the door. There were four people sitting in there.

"Cosy." Jacob said under his breath. Edward smirked.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley and that's Harry Potter."

"Cool." Bella said.

"Do you know who Harry Potter is?" Ginny asked.

"No." Alice said.

"He is-" Ron began.

"'The Chosen One', whatever that means." Edward said.

"You don't know what 'The Chosen One' is?" The Cullen's and one Black shook their heads. Hermione looked surprised. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. These are my sisters, Bella, Alice and Renesmee. And that's Jacob Black. He just sort of hangs around with us."

Jacob shot Edward a disgusted look.

"Well, are you going to sit down?" Hermione asked.

In the end, Harry sat by the window next to Ginny, who sat next to Hermione, who sat next to Ron. Bella sat next to Alice and they both squashed in the corner away from Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Edward sat next to Bella and Renesmee sat next to Edward. Jacob had to sit on the floor. Renesmee asked them a couple of questions. It turned out that Renesmee and Jacob would be in the same year as Ginny, a year below Bella, Alice and Edward, who would be in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Renesmee also found out that Hermione was a muggle born, Harry was a half blood, as his father came from a pure blood family and his mother was a muggle born; and that his parents were both killed when he was young . Ron and Ginny came from a pure blood family and that they had five brothers called Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill.

"So, who are your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Who are yours?" Renesmee asked.

"Um…my parents are dentists." Hermione said.

"Our father is a doctor and our mother is a teacher." Edward said.

"My dad is a fisherman and my mum's dead." Jacob said.

"Oh…" Hermione looked down.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" an old woman asked.

"A pack of drew balls, two liquorish wands and a pumpkin pasty." Ron said.

"Do you ever stop eating?!" Hermione said.

Ron picked up his food and sat back down.

"A box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans please." Harry said.

"What?" Alice said.

"Bertie Botts every flavour beans." Ginny said.

"They mean every flavour." Hermione said.

"Ok…" Bella said.

"Do you want anything dears?" the lady asked Bella, Alice, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob.

"No thank you." Edward said.

The lady left.

Harry offered them a bean.

"No thanks." Bella said.

He offered the box to Alice who just shook her head.

The rest of the journey passed in silence.

"You should probably get dressed into your robes." Hermione said.

They all got dresses into their school robes and waited.

Soon the train stopped and they all got off.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked.

The Cullen's and Jacob looked at each other.

"You ride in the cart." Hermione said.

"What is that thing?" Bella asked.

"What thing?" Ron asked looking around.

"It's right there!" Jacob pointed to the front of the cart.

"I don't see anything…" Hermione said.

"I see it too…" Harry said.

"Ok, who can see something pulling the cart?" Hermione asked.

Everyone put their hand up apart from Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Um…ok…will you just get in the cart?" Ginny said.

Bella looked unsure.

Everyone else was in the cart now.

"Bella?" Edward looked concerned.

"I don't like this…" Bella replied.

"It's ok Bella." Edward said, holding his hand out for Bella to hold on to.

Bella took Edward's hand and he pulled her up.

"So where do we go now?" Jacob asked.

"Up to the castle." Ron said.

"Then you'll be sorted into houses." Hermione added.

"Houses?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Harry said.

"But you don't want to end up in Slytherin." Ron said under his breath.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Everyone who was ever in Slytherin turned to the dark side." Ron said, again under his breath.

"What?" Bella said.

"'You Know Who' recruits them." Ron said under his breath.

"Who?" Renesmee asked.

"Who? Who?!" Ron said, looking shocked.

"Don't mock her!" Edward spat at him.

Bella grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Anger issues." Ron muttered.

Hermione ignored him, "'You Know Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named' was a Slytherin. His real name is…" she took a deep breath. "Voldemort."


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

The Cullen's and Jacob walked behind a tall woman, her hair pulled into a tight bun. She was wearing an emerald green robe.

"What kind of a name is 'Voldemort'?" Jacob whispered.

"Yeah, who gives their child a name like that?" Renesmee added.

"I think you should stop mentioning that name." Edward warned.

"What, Voldemort?" Renesmee said loudly.

"Yes!" Edward hissed.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"I think it's bad to use it." Edward said.

"VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!" Renesmee shouted.

"Nessie!" Edward spat.

The woman had stopped.

"Yes Mr Cullen, we do not use his name." she said.

"I told you it was a guy!" Jacob said.

"No Jake, you didn't." Bella said.

"Fine, what did I say?" Jacob said folding his arms.

"It would be too rude to repeat it." Bella said.

"If you have quite finished. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy head of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore's office is that way. Your parents are waiting for you."

They walked up the staircase to a big oval office.

"Good evening." An old man said form behind a big old oak desk.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Edward said.

"Hello Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob." Professor Dumbledore nodded to each of them as he said their name.

"Ok, that was creepy." Jacob said.

"Thank you Jacob." Dumbledore nodded to Jacob. "I have called you up here to introduce myself to you. And we must discuss why you have started to show magical potential so late. But we will discuss that later. Now we must go to the feast and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Feast-most of us don't eat." Emmett said.

"Yes. You will just have to pretend. The Sorting Hat will sort you first and then the first years." Dumbledore said.

"Ok. Wait, where is the great hall?" Jacob asked.

"The first floor." Dumbledore said.

"What? That means we have to walk all the way back down!" Jacob sighed.

"I think it would easier to go by port key." Dumbledore said.

"What?" everyone said at the same time apart from Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

"You will find out." Dumbledore said.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder what those weird people are doing now?" Ron said. Hermione scowled at him. "They didn't know who Harry or You Know Who were."

"That doesn't make them weird." Hermione said. "Anyone from a muggle family wouldn't know."

"You did. But everyone in the wizarding world knows about me." Harry said.

Hermione gave Harry a little smile.

"Hey look who it is." Ron said.

The Cullen's and Jacob waited at the back.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts! We will start off with the sorting ceremony." Dumbledore said very loudly. He gestured to the back.

The Cullen's and Jacob walked towards Dumbledore. Then the first years came in. when they were all at the front, Dumbledore started talking again.

"We have eight new students who are not first years. They will be sorted first."

People looked at each other confused.

Professor McGonagall stepped up and faced the students.

"Alice Cullen." She said.

Alice went up and sat on the stool.

"Humm…tricky. You have bravery and you have a good mind." The sorting hat said. "Humm…Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Alice went to sit down.

"Bella Cullen." McGonagall called.

Bella went to sit on the stool.

McGonagall put the sorting hat on Bella's head.

"More Cullen's?!" the sorting hat said. "Well, there's only one place I can put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's clapped and cheered as Bella went to sit next to Alice.

"Edward Cullen." McGonagall called.

She placed the hat on Edward's head as soon as he sat on the stool.

Before the hat touched his head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Cullen's, and Jacob, went up and were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Who do they think they are? Starting so late and half of them are in our year!" Draco called from across the hall.

"Ignore him." Ginny said to Renesmee. "I think we're going to be great friends."

"Yeah." Renesmee said smiling. "I think we will."

The first years were then sorted. The Gryffindor table cheered more times that any of the others.

"EVERYONE!" Dumbledore called. Everyone become quiet and looked at Dumbledore. "We have two new teachers starting this year. For muggle studies, Mrs Esme Cullen. And for special defence against the dark arts, Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"So their your parents Cullen's?" Draco called.

"I'm going to strangle that kid." Renesmee said under her breath.

"And Black, are you related to Sirius Black, that one that escaped from Azkaban?" Draco called. "You know, the one that tipped You Know Who off about Potter's parents."

"That's a lie!" Harry said. "Peter Pet-" Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Who's Sirius Black and that Peter guy?" Rosalie asked.

"Sirius Black was put in Azkaban for tipping You Know Who off about Harry's parents, when actually, Peter Pettigrew told him." Edward explained.

"Why did he tip him off and what's Azkaban?" Bella asked.

"Azkaban is a prison for witches and wizards and Pettigrew tipped him off because Harry is the Chosen one. The only one who can kill You Know Who." Edward said.

"I hope everyone will have a good year! Now, let's eat!" Dumbledore said.

"Oh no, we missed Dumbledore's speech!" Hermione said.

* * *

Then food appeared on the table. Jacob took a chicken drum stick off the top of the pile and a ghost floated up. It made Jacob jump.

"Hello Sir Nicolas!" Ron said.

"Hello everyone. We have some new Gryffindor's!"

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen, these are my sisters, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper." Jacob coughed. "Oh, and this is Jacob Black."

"Your parent's are teaching here aren't they." Sir Nicolas said.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Well, welcome to Gryffindor!" Sir Nicolas said, floating away.

They had all finished the meal, well not the Cullen's, and Dumbledore started to speak. "Your lesson list will come round shortly, then, I suggest you all go to bed."

Bits of paper flew through the air and landed neatly in front of each person. Bella looked at hers.

Monday

1. Potions.

2. Defence Against The Dark Arts (Practical).

BREAK.

3. Charms.

4. Herbology

LUNCH.

5. Transfiguration.

6. History Of Magic.

DINNER.

Tuesday

1. Care Of Magical Creatures.

2. Special Defence Against The Dark Arts (Theory).

BREAK.

3. Muggle Studies.

4. Divination/Study Of Ancient Runes.

LUNCH.

5. Astronomy.

6. Potions.

DINNER.

Wednesday

1. Charms.

2. Transfiguration

BREAK.

3. Defence Against The Dark Arts (Theory).

4. Defence Against The Dark Arts (Practical).

LUNCH.

5. Care Of Magical Creatures.

6. Potions.

DINNER.

Thursday

1. Potions.

2. Potions.

BREAK.

3. Herbology.

4. Divination/Study Of Ancient Runes.

LUNCH.

5. Muggle Studies.

6. Defence Against The Dark Arts (Practical).

DINNER.

Friday

1. Transfiguration.

2. Charms.

BREAK.

3. Herbology.

4. Defence Against The Dark Arts (Practical).

LUNCH.

5. Defence Against the Dark Arts (Theory).

6. History Of Magic.

DINNER.

7. Astronomy. (8:00-9:00pm).

Saturday/Sunday

Hogsmeade. (Only if permission is granted by a parent or guardian).

Catch up work. (See your head of house).

Quidditch Practice. (Team Only. Only In Season).

* * *

"Double potions!?" Ron said.

"At least Wednesday's a good day." Hermione said.

"It's still got potions!" Ron said.


	4. Potions

"Imagine how embarrassing that must be. A whole family in Gryffindor. And they're practically in the same year!" Draco said.

Draco had been on about the sorting ceremony since the end of dinner and before breakfast.

"Did you get a look of some of the first years sorted into Slytherin? Total wimps! I bet they'll take one look at Hagrid and run a mile!" Draco shouted.

"I'm sorry you think that Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin. And a detention. Tonight. I have something to do in the Dark forest." Draco gulped. "I will inform Professor Snape and Mr Filch." Hagrid turned away. Draco muttered something under his breath.

Ginny and Renesmee giggled.

"What lesson have we got?" Emmett asked Edward.

"I don't know, we all have different time tables." Edward said.

"Ugh. Rose!" Emmett called walking off.

"We have potions." Bella said.

Ron grunted.

"There is a chance we might get Professor Slughorn." Hermione said.

"Oh yay! The Slug Club!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Slug Club?" Bella looked confused.

"Professor Slughorn invites students to have dinner with him sometimes. But it's only the ones that are good at potions." Hermione said.

"I hope we do have Slughorn. I need an O with Snape if I want to become an Auror. And only an E with Slughorn." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Renesmee said.

"O.W.L.s." Ron said sighing.

"O.W.L.s?" Bella looked confused.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels." Hermione said.

"Which are?-" Bella was interrupted.

"Hello fifth years! Now, why do we have some fourth years here?" said a jolly man wearing brown. Renesmee and Jacob left. "I am Professor Slughorn. And this is Professor Snape for those who don't know. Now. You will be sorted into two groups for potions. So we will start with my group, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, Isabel MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Kevin Entwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot, Lib Moon and Sally-Anne Perks. Could you all go to that side of the hall." Slughorn said pointing to the left of the hall.

"No…" Ron said. "I have Snape…"

"My group." Snape said, "Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith, Leanne Roberts and Megan Jones. Got to that side of the hall." Snape said pointing to the right side of the hall.

Ron was the only one left standing in the middle of the hall.

"Weasley, get into your group."

"I don't have one Professor Snape." Ron replied.

"Well, Severus, would you like to teach Mr Weasley?"

"I was just thinking that you would like to teach him." Snape said.

"Why don't we ask Mr Weasley?" Slughorn suggested.

"Weasley. Who do you want to be taught by?" Snape asked.

"With respect Professor," Ron said to Snape, "Professor Slughorn."

"Right, well, let's go." Snape said, practically running out of the hall.

"Right, come on my group." Slughorn said turning in the opposite direction to Snape.

They got to the class and took their seats. Bella sat next to Edward and Alice sat next to Hermione. They had become friends. Edward and Harry started talking so Bella went to sit next to Hermione.

"Quieten down class. Today we will be brewing a poly juice potion in preparation for your O.W.L.s. I understand three of you have already brewed a poly juice potion in your second year which is quite remarkable so, Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, you will have no trouble with this, will you? The recipe can be found on page 30 of your books."

"But Professor, it takes a month to brew."

"Yes Mr Weasley. And you will be making it. Then in a month you will come back to it and finish it."

Everyone started gathering ingredients. The classroom door opened. Professor McGonagall walked in and whispered something to Professor Slughorn.

"Class. Put everything back. Some of the students have to leave to go somewhere but will be back for next lesson. We will start making the potion then. So, can the Cullen's go with Professor McGonagall." Slughorn said.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. The Cullen's didn't show up for Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration or History Of Magic. They didn't show up for meal times and neither did Dumbledore. When Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the common room they met up with Ginny.

"Have you seen Nessie?" Ginny asked.

"'Nessie'?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Renesmee. That's her knick name." Ginny said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I never asked her. Anyway, have you seen her?" Ginny asked again.

"No, I was looking for Bella and Alice. I haven't seen them all day." Hermione said.

"We were looking for Edward." Harry said.

"Hey, Ginny, do you want to go out with me?" Seamus asked.

"I wouldn't be seen dead with you." Ginny said.

Seamus looked surprised.

"Anyway. Not that is any of your business. I already have a boyfriend." Ginny said.

"A Galleon for whoever guesses right!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Very funny." Ginny said.

"Leave her alone. It's just because you don't have girlfriends." Hermione said.

"Ooh! Granger danger! So boys, who wants Granger?" Fred and George said.

"Who do you think you are?" Bella said.

"Are names are Gred and Feorge. Or Fred and George. Whichever you prefer." They said.

"Ok, 1) you two talking at the same time is going to get annoying, and 2) you do not sell girls like that!" Bella said.

"Watch and learn." George said.

"Hey, Angelina. Do you want to go out?" Fred called across the common room.

"Sure." Angelina replied.

"See, works magic." George said. "Anyway, a galleon for whoever guesses is going with Ginny and gets it right!"

"It's a bit obvious." Bella said. "And if you were real brothers and loved your sister, you wouldn't shout her private business out so the whole of the castle can hear."

"You know, you're right. We are real brothers, aren't we Freddie?" George said.

"And we love our sister, don't we Georgie?" Fred said.

"One Galleon for who guesses is going out with Harry and gets it right!" Fred and George shouted.

"Just ignore them. Anyway, where have you been all day?" Ginny asked.

"We had private tutoring with Dumbledore." Jacob said. "You know, to learn about spells and stuff."

"You learnt everything in one day!" Ginny said.

"We are fast learners." Bella said.

The common room door burst open. Neville stumbled in, holding his face in his hands.

"Neville, what happened." Hermione said running up to him, Bella beat her to him.

"Neville, you have a broken nose. This is going to hurt a little, but it will hurt a lot more if you don't move your hands." Bella said soothingly.

Bella muttered a spell. Neville's nose clicked.

"Whoa, thanks…"

"Oh, Bella."

"Thanks Bella." Neville said.

"Don't mention it." Bella said.

"There is going to be a fight between them to see who the best at magic is." Ron muttered to Harry and Edward.

"Emmett, Jasper, there you are!" Fred and George called them over.

"Rose, come take a look at this." Angelina called.

"Harry, we have homework to do." Ron said.

"You should have done it over an hour ago." Hermione said.

"I've started it if that counts." Harry said.

"We have to do five pages!" Ron moaned.

"I've done seven." Hermione said.

"I've done four pages so far." Harry said.

"I have written…ten words." Ron said.

"What's the paper on?" Bella asked.

"The Second Goblin War for History Of Magic." Hermione said.

"Ooh, that one was the best. Nobody really knows much about it either. When do we have History Of Magic next?" Bella asked.

"Friday." Hermione said.

"I'm going to start on it straight away." Bella ran upstairs to the girls dormitories and picked up some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. She came back down the stairs and sat on the floor in front of the fire and started to write.

Thirty-five minutes later, she was done.

"How many pages have you written?" Harry asked. He had finished his ten minutes before Bella had.

"Eleven." Bella said.

"What?! I haven't written three yet!" Ron said.

"Ron, you do know it's due in for Friday." Harry said.

"I want to make a start on it." Ron said. "But your right." Ron took his things up to the boys dorms.

They sat talking to each other for an hour. Everyone else had gone up to bed.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired." Hermione said.

"Yeah, me two." Bella said.

Everyone went upstairs.

* * *

When they thought everyone else was asleep, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper crept out.

But not everyone was asleep.


	5. The Forbidden Forest

Ginny blinked the sleep from her eyes. She heard someone walking past the dorm door. She quietly climbed out of bed and opened the dorm door. The door across the hall was slightly open. She pushed the door open and looked at Bella's bed. The covers hadn't even been pulled back, only her pyjama's lay on the bed. Not unfolded or creased.

She crept down into the common room. She saw the portrait hole swing closed. She raced over to the door and pulled it open. She followed the Cullen's down the stairs.

* * *

"I can smell a human." Jasper whispered, too quiet for a human to hear.

"Duh! We're in a school!" Rosalie said.

"Yes, I know that but…"

"Don't worry Jasper. You're just thirsty." Alice said taking his hand.

* * *

Why would siblings hold each other's hands? Ginny thought to herself. Bella and Edward linked hands and so did Emmett and Rosalie. This is a weird family! Ginny thought.

She kept following them. They went down to the entrance hall. Ginny stopped and looked out from behind a wall. It was a cold night. A full moon shone above the trees. Stars were dotted in the sky. It was beautiful.

* * *

"Jasper, come on!" Bella said.

"I can smell a human." Jasper replied.

"You're just thirsty." Alice said again.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, can we go now!" Emmett said.

"Edward, see if you can read any minds around here." Jasper said.

"Now you're being paranoid." Edward said. He and Bella walked outside.

"Come on Jasper! Someone will find out that we have gone!" Bella stared at him as she said it. "Don't Jasper. You know I'm stronger than you and I have learnt how to block the mood control thing."

Bella raised her eyebrows. Jasper frowned.

Emmett and Rosalie followed. Alice pulled Jasper outside. By the time Ginny got to the door, they were at the entrance to the Dark Forest.

God they're fast! Ginny thought. And why are they going into the Dark Forest?

The Cullen's stopped at Hagrid's house and knocked on the door. The grass was long so Ginny sat down in it not far from Hagrid's house listening to the conversation.

* * *

"There you are!" Hagrid said.

"Sorry we're late." Bella said.

"Don't worry! Oh, I nearly forgot. Dumbledore asked me to give you a message. He said he wants to see you when you've finished your hunting trip." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." Edward said. The Cullen's walked into the forest.

"And no unicorns!" Hagrid shouted after them.

They laughed as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Ok, let's play a game!" Alice said.

"We should never play with our food Alice." Rosalie said.

"Not that kind of game!" Alice said.

"Carlisle banned it anyway." Bella said.

"It was a fun game though." Rosalie said.

"And Carlisle's not here…" Emmett said.

"Shut up! I said not that type of game!" Alice got impatient. "Who can run around the whole forest and have drunk something and get back here first!"

"Why don't you tell us who wins?" Bella said.

"It's not fun that way and the future can be re-written." Alice said.

A twig snapped. Jasper tensed.

"It's just an animal." Bella told him, sighing.

"Ok, let's play." Emmett said.

"Anyone want to take bets of who's going to win, because I bet Edward." Bella said.

"Bella! It's like you've already given up!" Alice said.

"Get on with it then Alice!" Bella said.

"Ok, ok. Ready…steady…-" Alice stopped as everyone started running. "Why do I bother?" She started running.

* * *

Ginny stood behind the tree. Was it possible to be that fast? She thought. She wasn't concentrating.

"Ha! Beat you!" Bella said making Ginny jump.

"You cheated!"

"Just admit it Alice. I'm faster than you." Bella said.

"Edward's faster than you though." Alice said.

"Then why isn't he here?" Bella asked.

"Maybe he got lost." Alice suggested.

"Edward?" Bella looked surprised.

"There's a first time for everything." Alice said.

"Not with Edward." Bella said.

"They are taking forever!" Alice moaned.

Then Rosalie came out of the trees.

"Aren't the boys back yet?" she asked.

"No." Bella and Alice said at the same time.

"Well, where are they?" Rosalie asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Bella said.

"Sorry. I was just asking." Rosalie said.

Then Edward and Emmett walked into the clearing.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked.

"Practising spells." Emmett said.

"Wait, where's Jasper?" Alice asked, she looked worried.

"Oh, we left him in that other clearing, with something to eat." Emmett said.

"Oh, I'm going to go and find him." Alice said.

* * *

Ginny waited ten minutes standing behind the tree, wearing thin pyjamas in the cold night air.

"Come on. Let's go." Edward said.

Ginny held her breath as they walked out of the forest.

She waited two minutes and then ran back to Gryffindor tower. She woke Hermione, Harry and Ron up and after a quick explanation; they all sat in front of the dying fire and waited.

* * *

Edward knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." a voice said from inside.

They walked in. Jacob and Renesmee were waiting for them.

"You wanted to see us Professor." Edward said, not sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. He pointed to some chairs. "Sit."

They took their seats.

Dumbledore wasted no time.

"Do you think he's ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's hard to say." Edward said.

"Your job was to get Harry to trust you. We need you in the fight against Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"He's friends with us. We don't know if he trusts us or not." Bella said.

"And you Jacob. Have you persuaded the packs?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm working on it." Jacob replied.

"Work faster please." Dumbledore said. "We don't have much time left. Voldemort is becoming more powerful by the hour."

"Yes. I will get in touch with them tonight." Jacob said.

"Now go, before you are missed." Dumbledore said.

They walked out of the office and to Gryffindor tower. They stepped through the portrait hole.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at them.

Ginny stood up and said, "Now, why don't you tell us who you really are?"


	6. The Truth

"Well um…Edward…you're good at explaining things." Emmett said.

"They are not ready." Edward said.

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked.

"The truth." Bella said slowly.

"What? About you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Well start then!" Ron said.

"Well, we're not who you think we are." Edward said.

"I think we've gathered that!" Ginny said.

"Just let him finish!" Bella snapped.

"What's going on?" Jacob said. Renesmee was behind him.

"You two better be part of this." Edward said. They looked confused but still sat down in front of the fire.

Edward sighed. "I will explain, but you cannot interrupt." Hermione was about to ask something, Edward silenced her with a look, "You can ask questions at the end." Edward looked at Jacob and the other Cullen's. They nodded. Edward continued. "I'll explain who we are first."

"We already know who you are!" Ron said.

"No. Really you don't." Bella said.

"Shall I continue? Well, you know our names, but we're not brothers and sisters. Carlisle and Esme aren't even our parents. Well, Carlisle and Esme are married. As are Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and I. Renesmee is Bella and my daughter and Jacob is her boyfriend."

Hermione's mouth fell open.

Edward went on, "We are not seventeen and eighteen years old. We are closer to one hundred. Apart from Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. Now I'll tell you why we are here." Edward took a deep breath. "We are here to help you fight Voldemort. With our help, not many lives will be wasted. Now I'll tell you what we are. Jacob is a werewolf, Renesmee is half human-half vampire and the rest of us, including Carlisle and Esme are vampires. We don't eat. Instead we drink blood. We call ourselves vegetarians as we only drink animal blood and not human blood. But there are other vampires out there that do kill humans."

"How were you created, if you only drink animal blood? Because you were humans once." Hermione asked.

"That is a good question, but you did interrupt." Edward said. "We were all dying when we were created. I was the first to be transformed. I was dying of Spanish Influenza. Next was Esme who had jumped off a cliff because her son had died. Next was Rosalie, who had been basically tortured in the streets. Next was Emmett who had been attacked by a bear." Emmett smirked. Edward just frowned at him. "Then Bella, who did die after giving birth to Renesmee seven years ago. But I managed to get my venom in just before her heart stopped beating. The venom quickened her heart and brought her back."

"So who created Carlisle?" Hermione asked.

"Stop interrupting! Carlisle was attacked by a wild vampire. He managed to crawl to shelter before the transformation began." Edward said.

"But how come if Renesmee was born seven years ago why does she look seventeen?" Hermione asked.

"I have a fast growing rate. But it's stopped now. I'll be like this forever." Renesmee said.

"Forever?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah, we live forever unless we are ripped to pieced and set on fire." Emmett said, a bit too cheerfully.

"Ok." Hermione said, sounding disturbed.

"So, are there any other questions?" Edward asked.

"Why were you all put in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"So we could get closer to you, so you would trust us, and let us help you." Edward said.

The clock on the mantelpiece started to chime.

"It's two o'clock in the morning and we have a test on the different parts of a flobberworm tomorrow!" Hermione explained.

"Oh, that's easy!" Bella started listing off the parts.

"How do you know them? You weren't there for that lesson." Hermione said, suspiciously.

"Well, we had extra lessons from Dumbledore and we sort of have photographic memories." Bella said.

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"She's only worried because you are going to beat her in her O.W.L.s." Ron said.

Hermione scowled at Ron. He just smiled.

"Right I'm going to go to bed." Hermione said.

"Me too." Ginny got up, "Are you coming Nessie?"

"Yeah. Night guys." Renesmee followed Ginny and Hermione up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Harry asked.

"We don't sleep." Bella said. "Well Jake does and so does Nessie because she's half human."

"You lot are going to kick Hermione's arse is the O.W.L.s!" Ron said.

They all started to laugh.

* * *

"Yes! I love Wednesdays!" Ron shouted in the common room.

"You know, we still have potions." Harry said.

"Yeah. But…Slughorn. Not Snape!" Ron shouted.

"Are you coming for breakfast or not?" Jacob called from the portrait hole.

They walked down to the Great Hall. There was a delicious smell of waffles, toast, sausages and many other smells coming from inside.

They went and sat together on the Gryffindor table.

"So have you done the Charms homework Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it was quite easy." She replied.

"Wait! What? We had Charms homework!" Ron dropped the sausage that was halfway to his mouth.

"No Ron, we didn't. You really don't have the talent your brothers have." Hermione said.

"You tricked me with my own trick!" Ron said.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Any way. What have you been doing in Charms?" Bella asked.

"We're just studying really. We haven't done any practical yet." Hermione said.

"It's actually quite boring." Harry said.

"Well, we've got to get to class." Renesmee said.

"Oh yeah. We have to be early to see those weird things flying south because Hagrid wants us to write a paper on them. What are they even called?" Ginny said.

"I have no idea." Renesmee replied. "We'll see you later."

"Bye." Bella said.

"We have to go as well." Edward said. "We have to talk to Dumbledore."

"Oh ok, Bye. See you in class." Hermione said.

"Bye." Bella and Alice said.

"Ron! Stop eating!" Harry said. "You've nearly finished that plate of sausages!"

Hermione sighed. "Boys will be boys." She muttered as she picked up her books and head out of the Grand Hall and up the staircase to class.


	7. Sparkle

"Come on. It's really sunny outside today." Hermione said.

"I have homework to do." Bella said.

"Now you don't." Hermione said. "Alice?"

Bella looked at Alice. Alice nodded.

"We can't go outside." Bella said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Meet us at Hagrid's house after last lesson. When everyone is in the Great Hall. Then we'll explain." Edward said.

"What lesson do we have next?" Ron asked.

"DADA. Theory then practical." Harry said.

"Ooh. I wonder what we'll do in theory." Hermione said.

"You have already had a theory lesson." Bella said.

"No we didn't. McGonagall told us to go to our dorms because the class had been cancelled." Hermione said.

"Humm…" Edward said.

The bell rang. They picked up their bags and walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

They lined up outside the door.

Hermione and Bella looked through the glass. Carlisle was sitting at his desk. He didn't even look up. He waved his wand and the door opened.

"I have to learn that spell." Hermione said quietly.

"I'll teach you it later." Bella said, equally as quiet.

We walked into the class and wandered towards the general direction of a desk.

"Three to a desk." Carlisle said. "I don't mind who sits by who, but if you are always talking to the people next to you, you will be moved." Everyone sat down silently. Bella, Alice and Hermione in one row and Harry, Ron and Edward in the one in front of them.

"There is a desk here Neville." Carlisle said without even looking up. "You have your Defence Against the Dark Arts books?"

"Yes." Everyone muttered.

"Then why aren't they on the desk in front of you?" Carlisle said, his eyes fixed on the parchment he was reading.

Everyone shuffled around to get the books out of their bags.

"You will need a quill, parchment and ink. You may need your wand." Carlisle said, still not looking up.

"If you would like to become an Auror or anything to do with Law enforcement, Hit Wizards, so on, you need and E in your O.W.L.s, so, you will have to pay attention in this class. In your O.W.L.s you are assessed on 60% theory and 40% practical. So listen to what I say and do not get distracted. If you miss a class, it's your own fault." Carlisle stopped. "Any questions?"

Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Carlisle said, still looking at the desk.

"Sir, what do we call you? Are you Sir or Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You will call me Professor Cullen or Sir. It is up to you. Now, any more questions?" Carlisle waited for a few second. Then he looked up. "Now turn to page 70, read it through and then answer the questions on the board." He said, more cheerfully.

"But Sir, there aren't any questions on the boar-"Seamus started.

Writing appeared on the board.

"Cool." Ron muttered.

"Thank you Mr Weasley." Carlisle said. "Now, what do you want to be when you leave school?"

"Umm…I guess being and Auror would be fun." Ron said.

"Then I suggest you get on with your work." Carlisle said.

"Yes Sir." Ron said.

"And yes, being and Auror can be fun. But it's hard work." Carlisle said.

"You were and Auror Sir?" Dean asked.

"Yes I was. And then Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would teach you lovely lot. So I said yes. The biggest mistake of my life." Carlisle said.

Everyone giggled.

"Now, get on with your work everyone." Carlisle said.

Everyone had finished the questions. The Cullen's had finished first, closely followed by Hermione.

"Right, now, turn to page 36 and sketch the diagrams, then write about what they are." Carlisle said.

"But Sir, no one knows what a boggart looks like." Hermione said.

"Draw your boggart. What are you most afraid of? What sends shivers down your spine? Mr Weasley, what is your boggart?" Carlisle asked.

"Spiders Sir." Ron said quietly.

"Then, Mr Weasley would draw a spider. Do you get it?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone replied with a muttered yes.

About fifteen minutes later, the bell rang.

"Ok. Everyone put your names on your parchment and leave them on my desk. I would like a 500 word essay on boggarts."

Everyone moaned.

"I can give you a longer essay if you want." Carlisle said. "We will be learning about vampires and werewolves on Friday." Carlisle shouted over the talking. Then he muttered, "Do a bit of reading if you have to."

"Ok fifth years, come in." Carlisle said.

* * *

"Find your seats. Three to a desk." Carlisle said.

Ginny, Renesmee and Luna sat together. Jacob sat by Colin on a table of two. He didn't look that excited to sit next to Colin.

"Turn to page 30 and copy it. Take care when drawing the diagrams." Carlisle sighed and sat down.

Ginny, Renesmee and Jacob met up with everyone else at the entrance to the castle.

"Ok, wait for everyone to go inside." Edward said.

They waited a couple of minutes and then left the castle and headed down to Hagrid's house.

* * *

_Where are they going? Why are they going? They're going to miss the feast. Well, like I care. Should I follow them? It's none of my business, but…Should I follow them…? I'm following them._

_Why are they going into the Forbidden Forest? No one goes in there. Well except that oaf of a teacher. What does he think he's doing? Calling himself a teacher! How long are they going to walk for?! Wait. Why have they stopped at the oaf's house. They are talking now, what about? I have to get closer…_

* * *

"You what?!" Ron said.

"Be quiet Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"We sparkle in sun light." Edward said.

"Well Jacob doesn't." Bella added.

"Can you show us?" Ginny asked.

Bella nodded. She muttered a spell and all the Cullens started to sparkle.

"How come you weren't sparkling before?" Hermione asked.

"A spell. But it's unstable. It could wear off at any time. So we are careful about where we go." Edward said.

"It must be cool being a vampire." Ginny said.

* * *

_Vampires! I knew it! Well, I didn't, but now I do! I have to get away. Fast._

* * *

"What is it Alice? Edward?" Bella asked looking concerned.

"It was Draco. He was watching. He saw us! He heard us!" Alice said.

"And now he's going to tell everybody in the Great Hall." Edward finished.


End file.
